


The Magic of Love

by Obsidiana402



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidiana402/pseuds/Obsidiana402
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Miranda are deep in love, but unfortunately are having problems to admit it, even to themselves. A mysterious gift that should be delivered to Emily ends up in wrong hands and a big confusion set place at Runway. The key to solve the confusion is innocence and ultimately, surrender to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: Peetsden, Firebird93 and Lennonandstreep

One of these days he would be forced to shake Miranda until she recovered her senses. His boss and friend, the editor in chief of Runway magazine, was not just the most talented woman in the business, but also the most demanding perfectionist he has ever met. Having been around her for at least twenty years, he couldn't complain about something he was already so used to.

He certainly could deal with the pressure for perfection and the fact that she always expected from her staff the same dedication she put into her own job. He could definitely manage all of that. What he couldn't stand was a frustrated, unhappy woman who didn't seem able to apply the same skills to her personal life that she did to her career. How difficult could it be for someone to understand her owns feelings? Maybe, to convince her, he should use one of her favorite remarks: "Am I reaching for the stars here, Miranda? Not really."

He was not blind. After all, he was there when everything happened. He was there when they fell in love with each other, gradually, almost imperceptibly, working together day after day. His oldest friend Miranda Priestly and his best friend Andy Sachs were completely and utterly in love with each other, but unfortunately, they were the only ones not to see it.

In the last six months, they had been seductively dancing around each other, unaware of their own flirting. Smiles, brief touches, and orders murmured in an almost sensual tone were becoming natural between the two women, to everyone's amusement and, more recently, despair. They have been so immersed in each other, they didn't even realize that people were actually observing their actions.

It was amazing that two brilliant women couldn't recognize and act upon their deep emotions and secret desires. The major problem was that Miranda always was a woman of action, unused to being denied, even in her unconscious wishes. Her bad mood increased at an unbearable rate and Nigel was convinced that frustration regarding her personal assistant was behind the problem.

Miranda's excessive dedication to work and her increasingly demanding behavior were the main reasons why the magazine was more successful than ever. As a result, the board, including Irv, was very supportive of her decisions, even if that meant that Runway employees would suffer to meet her demands. Just one person in the entire building had been safe from the editor's harsh words and endless tasks. Guess who?

He crossed the Runway halls, heading to the kitchen. Perhaps an aspirin would be enough to control the pounding headache that had developed during the editorial meeting. As happened every Friday, Miranda was in all her dragon glory. Of course, beyond the prospect of spending a whole weekend without her beloved Andy, she was always ready to engage in a search and destroy mission against anyone who inadvertently crossed her path.

Taking the pills and a glass of water, he leaned on the counter, taking deep breaths to try to calm himself. An amused voice came from behind. "Hey, Nigel, what's the matter? Not feeling well?"

Smiling, he turned, aspirin and a glass of water in hand, to be greeted by his cheerful friend, Andy Sachs.

"Hello, darling, care to join me in my misery?"

She frowned, extending her hand to his shoulder, concerned. "What happened? Are you ill?"

He tilted his head as if not believing the question.

"What happened? Are you really asking me that? Our amazing Dragon Lady has been terrorizing everyone around here for the last six months. I'm seriously thinking about visiting a psychiatrist just to prevent future and irreversible mental disorder."

Andy smiled, taking one of the glasses from the counter. "Oh, c'mon, you're overreacting. I have not seen any difference in her behavior recently. I mean, she has always been demanding and critical. What's new about that?"

Nigel rolled his eyes, resting his glass on the counter. "Overreacting? Are you kidding me? No, wait! I forgot Miranda's nasty mood is not directed at you, just at us mere mortals. It's becoming harder than ever to survive at this magazine."

Andy took a sip of the water and looked at him inquisitively. "I don't understand."

"Six, darling," he drawled, "why do you have to be so obtuse sometimes? This will ruin you someday, you know?"

"Nigel, are we still talking about Miranda?"

"Of course we are. I'm talking about the fact our beloved Ice Queen melts when she is around her beautiful second assistant."

Choking, Andy spilled water on Nigel's shirt. "Nigel, I hope you're not saying that I get special treatment, because I work my ass off for this magazine! My life has never been easy around Miranda, so I have to learn fast how to deal with her. You of all people should know how much I suffered at the beginning."

Looking at his wet garments, he opened his mouth to argue, but she interrupted him. "In fact, I don't know how many times I locked myself in the bathroom just to cry or to gather my strength to come back to my job. What I'm saying is that I don't see why everybody suddenly decided to complain about her usual behavior."

He tried in vain to dry his shirt with a napkin. "My point exactly! She has changed a lot, but apparently, you are the only one who hasn't taken note."

Approaching, he took one of her hand and whispered, "Andy, she is getting more and more irascible each passing day, turning what was already difficult into impossible. Nobody can please her and people are starting to question her sanity."

Andy's shocked face just made him even more adamant. Obviously, Miranda was not the only one living in denial, but Andy had her own reasons for believing she would never catch Miranda's attention. She was simply unaware of her own allure, often dismissing compliments or men's advances. Since her breakup with Nate, nobody could find the way to her heart, or maybe, someone already had, but she couldn't accept the truth.

Just once had she admitted to Nigel her feelings for Miranda. It was a Friday night and she was exhausted after a long week. After a couple of drinks, she cried on his shoulder, revealing how much she cared about the editor. On Monday, when he tried to broach the subject, she pretended nothing had happened, dismissing his attempts to encourage her to pursue her desires. Since then, he could see the situation both women were in clearly, but he felt incapable of helping them and therefore, the entire fashion world. Not losing hope, he tried once again.

"Six, don't you see there's something happening with her? Don't you realize Miranda is suffering because she thinks she can't have you? You must do something about it and save our lives!"

The young woman's eyes widened in shock, like they used to do every time he tried to talk about Miranda. Retrieving the glass, she washed it hurriedly. "Sorry, Nigel, but I have to go back to work. Hope you feel better."

She quickly left the kitchen as Nigel prayed for any gods in the universe to give him strength.

Two hours later, Andy was still thinking about Nigel's words. The truth was simple and painful: she was very much in love with someone who would never give her a chance. It was a useless waste of time thinking about something that could never happen. Miranda was straight, famous, untouchable, and, in Andy's eyes, perfect. She was merely waiting for a new Mr. Priestly, and when that happened, Andy's hopes would be crushed once and for all. The thought of Miranda in someone else's arms caused more pain than she would admit, but the fear of rejection or professional retaliation was even worse, so she waited. Waited for something new. A new job, maybe even a new love - anything to take her mind off of her boss - and held out for the day she could leave Runway.

…

Nigel rolled his eyes as he was interrupted for the twentieth time since lunch. This time, it was Serena at his door, eager to greet him after returning from her vacation in Brazil. Even tired and anxious to finish the selection of images for Miranda, he smiled, welcoming his friend.

"Hi, Nigel, how are you?"

"Better now that you're back. You look wonderful! I trust you had a good time with your family?"

"Yes, it was great! We visited many interesting places. It's a pity Emily didn't come with me."

After kissing and hugging, she sat on his desk, already looking at the sketches in his hands.

"You can hardly blame Emily for not going with you." Nigel smiled and teased, "I would also think twice before taking one of Miranda's assistants away during these tumultuous days. I can easily imagine Emily coming back from a wonderful vacation, only to find a new girl already in her place."

Serena nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're right. What do you think is going on with Miranda? Everybody is so stressed around here. Well, even more so than usual."

Taking the sketches back, he stood and closed his glass office door. "I already shared my opinion with you."

A soft smile covered Serena's beautiful face. "C'mon, Nigel. How can you imagine that someone like Miranda wouldn't pursue another woman if she wanted? She can have anyone and if you want to know my opinion, Andy is already infatuated with her, which should make Miranda's efforts easier. I don't believe that anything would stop our boss if she were truly in love."

"I agree with you about Andy. I'm also sure Miranda is completely in love with our sweet friend, but I believe she can't figure out how to express her feelings. Think about it: Andy is her subordinate and so many things could go wrong if Miranda's feelings were not returned."

Serena thought for a moment, considering Nigel's words. "Maybe you're right. Miranda has a lot to lose."

Patting her shoulder, he offered her a mischievous grin. "Besides, I must say one thing: It's not true Miranda can have anyone. You and I are already hooked. I wouldn't leave my Doug for anyone and your eyes betray your feelings for Emily."

Blushing deep, the beautiful blonde murmured sadly, "True. But the object of my dreams doesn't even know I exist."

Nigel sat on his desk in front of her. "Oh, don't be so dramatic. Emily will realize her feelings soon; you must give her some time."

Serena took her bag and removed a small velvet case from it. "What if I can make things move along faster for both of us?"

He didn't understand until drew an exotic necklace from the case. "What is that? You intend to speed things up by giving Emily a tribal necklace?"

Looking in his eyes with a serious frown, she murmured, "You should be more respectful. This is a very powerful and ancient amulet that brings your soul mate to you."

Serena extended her hand, showing him the jewel. Looking closer, he was impressed by the beautiful pattern sculpted in jade. The gem was in the shape of a frog, with small inscriptions all over it.

"What do you have in mind? Are you so desperate that you believe in those things? Amulets and soul mates, really?"

Rolling her eyes, she stood, taking the necklace from his hands. Contemplating the object with reverence, she explained,

"Nigel, this is a Muiraquitã, a magic amulet given to me by a very powerful shaman from one of the Amazon tribes. According to legend, during traditional mating ceremonies a woman would give this amulet to her beloved. After the ceremony, they would be connected forever by true love. Nowadays, people believe if you give this to someone and that person is in your destiny, the magic will make it happen. The amulet will do whatever is necessary to bring the two soul mates together."

Suspicion covered his features. "What do you mean when you say 'whatever is necessary'?"

Serena smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Well, we're going to find out soon."

"Serena, this is a jade frog. It won't bring your destined mate to you. Wouldn't be easier if you just asked her out?"

Dismissing his skepticism, she took her purse to leave as he sat behind his desk again. "I want to see your face when it works and Emily comes to me, completely in love."

He couldn't contain a snort. "If a jade frog could attract love, I would offer one to a very irritated editor. Then she would have the courage to act upon her feelings and leave the rest of us alone and I would be the happiest man on earth."

Serena was already at the door when she replied, "Well, this one belongs to Emily and nobody else. If you want to give a Muiraquitã to Miranda, you find yourself one."

"Okay, crazy Brazilian, go on with your strange plan and leave me here with my problems. Can I work now?"

"Right, but don't be surprised if you see Emily jumping on me before the end of the day."

Leaving Nigel's office, Serena approached Miranda's sanctuary, looking for Emily. Surprised to see nobody around, she rounded the redhead's desk, thinking of ways to deliver the gift without creating any suspicion.

Still undecided about what to do, she heard footsteps coming from the hallway, followed by Andy and Miranda's voices. Hurriedly, she placed the necklace on the desk beside the keyboard. There, the first assistant would surely see the amulet and probably be curious about the gift and maybe, if Serena was lucky, even wear it.

When she had chosen the necklace, she was careful to pick a very delicate and beautiful piece that would attract Emily's exacting eyes. She would have to wear the amulet until she encountered Serena, so the blond woman wanted to be sure that the jewel would be fashionable despite being handmade. Knowing Emily so well, Serena was confident she would appreciate the gesture, even if she couldn't know where it came from.

According to the shaman, when the person who received the gift touched her destined mate, the magic would do whatever was necessary to bring them together and nothing in the world would be able to keep them apart.

The footsteps came closer, so she left the Muriaquitã in place and turned. Right at that moment Miranda entered, followed by Andy. Serena thought about explaining why she was alone in the office, but she was saved by Andrea's fierce hug.

"Serena, you're back! How was your trip?"

Over Andy's shoulder she could see Miranda looking directly at her, obviously annoyed by her presence, or perhaps, if Nigel was right, just furious about their embrace. Not intending to risk her job, Serena pulled back, releasing the brunette.

"I'm glad to be back. I really missed you guys. I have so much to tell you."

Andy offered her one of her brightest smiles. "That's great! We should go out one of these nights after work, so you can tell me everything about Brazil!"

At that, Miranda narrowed her eyes dangerously and cleared her throat.

"It's good to have you back Serena. I'm sure you have work to do after two weeks of absence. As you can see, Emily is not here. You were looking for her, weren't you?"

The tone was civil, but there was something behind it. Recognizing her cue to leave, Serena nodded.

"Actually, yes! I was wondering if we could have lunch together, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I will continue my search."

Andy picked up one of Serena's hands. "Don't forget about the drinks. I will invite Doug and Nigel too. It will be great."

Serena jerked back her hand as if she was burned, intimidated by the look in Miranda's eyes. With another silent nod, she found her way to the door, feeling Miranda's glare on her back.

If Serena could read Miranda's thoughts she would have realized how affected and jealous the editor was to see her second assistant offering her attention to anyone but her. Miranda was more frustrated than ever around the young woman, annoyed at her own reluctance to express her love.

Normally, she would be shocked to think about someone that she barely touched in those terms, but in this case, the truth was simple: she'd fallen in love with her sweet, young, and so beautiful assistant and had no idea how to solve this problem without risking her heart or career. Sometimes, she could almost swear her affections were reciprocated, but she wouldn't act upon her feelings, not until she was positive Andrea felt the same. So, until then, she waited. The hard part was to see other people look or touch what Miranda felt already belonged to her.

Turning again, she noted Andrea was looking curiously at something on Emily's desk.

"Oh, look at that! Serena was delivering a gift to Emily. Isn't that sweet?"

Miranda looked over Andy's shoulder at the jade necklace. "What an interesting accessory. Where did it come from?"

"Probably from Brazil. It appears to be handmade. Look at those intricate patterns."

Miranda picked up the jewel, turning it in her palm and examining it in wonder. "It's gorgeous indeed; so rustic and charming. This will be perfect in Runway's next issue."

Looking at Andrea, she approached. "Come here. Let me see how it looks on you."

Andy blushed when Miranda's soft arms encircled her neck to put the pendant in place. Miranda's face softened when she looked directly in Andy's eyes with a rare smile on her lips. "It is quite beautiful."

An unusual breeze passed through the room, causing them both to shiver. Miranda kept her hand on the amulet, touching Andy's skin when their eyes met, and for a moment, they seemed to understand something important but unfathomable. The connection was broken by the distant sound of a phone ringing and Emily running to answer it. Miranda blinked as if coming back from a dream.

"Andrea, find Serena. I want to know where she found this. Tell her I need a dozen of these necklaces for a shoot. I have some very interesting ideas."

Taking a deep breath, the brunette nodded and turned away from Miranda, who felt her absence almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Experiencing the curious feeling of being observed, Nigel raised his head and looked around. His office door was open, but nobody was in the hall. A few minutes later, after returning his focus to his work, he heard a soft noise, followed by a small giggle. Not able to find the source of the disturbance, he stood and looked around. In a corner, behind the curtain, he saw what appeared to be a pair of very small bare feet. Looking up, he saw the shape of a small body as another giggle caught his attention. He approached slowly and moved the curtain.

A pair of beautiful doe eyes looked up at him with curiosity and he blinked, startled, not believing his eyes. A very young yet familiar girl was smiling at him, happy because he had found her secret spot.

"You found me! Should I hide again? Do you want to play with me?"

The art director looked around him, trying to understand where the little girl had come from. She couldn't be more than five years old, so she shouldn't be alone. She was probably someone's daughter, certainly lost in the building. Maybe she had come from another floor, because no one would be so stupid as to bring a child to Runway, unless this person was trying to get fired. He felt a hand pulling the leg of his trousers.

"Have you seen my pink dragon, sir? I've been looking everywhere, but I can't find her."

Trying to decide what to do, he knelt down in front of her. "Hello, little one, I'm Nigel. Could you please tell me your name and how you got here?"

The girl was gorgeous, with pale skin, those beautiful doe eyes, and soft long chestnut hair that curled at the shoulder. The only strange thing was her dress, which seemed to belong to an adult. Looking closer, Nigel gasped, realizing the dress was from the Closet and had been on Andy Sachs' body a few minutes ago. The girl smiled, extending a small hand.

"Hi, my name is Andy Sachs. Do you want to be my friend?"

Nigel rocked back on his heels in shock. Widening his eyes, he noted the girl was in fact a small copy of his best friend. His brain tried to process the information. "What did you say your name was? Are you Andy Sachs' relative? Her niece, maybe?"

The girl chortled. "You're so funny, Uncle Nigel. I'm Andy Sachs. The name of my aunt is Joan and my mommy is Rachel."

Looking at her fingers, she recited, "My father is Richard, my brother is John, and my pink dragon is named Alicia. I also have a dog. Her name is Elise. And my best friends are Doug and Lily. What is your mother's name?"

Nigel stood and took a step back, as if the girl would bite him. She looked at him curiously and walked over to his desk.

"Oh, you have so many pencils and coloring pens. Can I draw something for you? My mommy loves when I draw for her. What do you like? I can make you a flower or a kitty. Do you like kitties?"

Oblivious to Nigel's stunned state, the little brunette in the oversized clothes sat at his desk and picked up a piece of paper. Looking again at the babbling girl, so focused on her task, he noted, for the first time, a necklace resting around her neck: a jade frog.

He closed his eyes but the girl didn't move or disappear. She was just there, acting like a regular five year old girl would in most circumstances. His brain worked fast, trying to understand how on earth his friend could have been transformed into a child, if that was even possible. The amulet hanging around her neck was a clue, but not exactly an explanation.

His inner musings were interrupted by Emily's hysterical voice. "Nigel! Come quickly! There's an unknown person in Miranda's office and I have no idea what to do about it. Andy bloody Sachs decided to disappear just when I need her."

Smiling, the young brunette looked at Emily. "I didn't disappear. I'm right here making a flower for Uncle Nigel. Do you also want to be my friend? I can draw a kitty for you."

Emily covered her mouth to prevent a scream. "Oh. My. God! Another one! This is a disaster!"

Nigel grabbed Emily by the elbow and pushed her into a corner. His nervous whisper was louder than he intended. "Emily, pay attention. Something very strange is happening here and I need you to find Serena immediately!"

The redhead looked at him, then at the girl. "Are you deaf? There's a stranger in Miranda's office completely ignoring me when I try to talk to her. If Miranda comes back, she will fire me. I need to solve this, not run around Runway looking for Serena!"

Emily seemed more nervous than normal, so Nigel decided to spare her what he knew was a huge explanation. Knowing perfectly well that Emily was always calmer when she had a job to do, he gave her some orders.

"First of all, take some deep breaths or you will faint."

As if his voice was a guiding force, she obeyed, regaining her balance.

"Great. That's it, relax. Now, find Serena immediately and I'll deal with whoever is in Miranda's office. Please, bring Serena there as soon as possible. Go! This is really important!"

Emily nodded, casting a last glance at the girl before she left. Nigel passed his right hand over his head in a vain attempt to calm himself. Miranda would kill someone if Andy Sachs was the victim of some kind of spell. Turning at the little girl, he smiled tenderly at her focused effort on the drawing.

"Here, Uncle Nigel, I made a flower for you. Do you like it?"

He approached and accepted the piece of paper. "Oh, thank you, sweetheart," he said, caressing her hair. "It's very beautiful!"

The girl's smile was so big and bright, he could almost swear she really was Andy Sachs. Taking another piece of paper, she offered, "Do you want me to make you a kitty now? I can draw a kitty for you."

"That would be great, sweetie, but first Uncle Nigel needs to solve a problem and I can't leave you here alone. Would you please come with me?"

She thought for a moment and her eyes widened as if she remembered something crucial. "I can go and help you, if you find Alicia. I don't know where I left her and I'm so sad without her."

"Who is Alicia?"

The little Andy Sachs clone took his hand and stood. "My pink dragon! I already told you about it!"

"Oh, your dragon? Come with me and we will look for it together, okay?"

"Okay."

They left his office, crossing the hallway. The oversized dress was dragging on the floor. "Uncle Nigel, where's my mommy?"

Not sure how to respond, he answered absently, "Don't worry, darling. I'm going to take care of you until she comes back."

Apparently accepting the answer, the clone walked by his side. "This place is so beautiful. What is it called?"

"It's called Runway and I work here."

"My dad is a lawyer and my mommy is a teacher. I already visited their workplaces."

Every new piece of information was making him even more worried. Was it a coincidence that this little child who claimed to be Andy had parents who performed the same jobs? The girl looked so much like Andy she could pass as a relative. What was even stranger was the fact that, for someone who never had children, he was very comfortable with the little brunette. Maybe it was because her attitude was so similar to his friend's. She was sweet and talkative, loving all the attention she received. Perhaps this was really Andy Sachs, or he had fallen asleep over his sketches and this was all a very crazy dream. He led the little girl to Miranda's office, but a moment before they crossed the threshold, she stopped suddenly.

"Uncle Nigel, where's Alicia? You told me we would look for her."

Her insistence was very charming, but he had more important problems to deal with now. "Andy, you can't have Alicia now. I promise we will look for her later."

The brunette crossed her arms and refused to move. "But you told me we would find her here. Where is my dragon?" Her small lips curled into a pout as her tears began to fall. "You don't understand! I need my Alicia. I can't sleep without her."

Nigel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Andy, you don't need to cry. If we don't find Alicia, I'll give you another dragon."

She was sobbing now. "But I want my Alicia. What if this other dragon doesn't protect me from my nightmares?"

He was going to insist, but the noise of glass shattering caught their attention, prompting them to enter Miranda's office. Unable to believe his eyes, Nigel froze in place. Another child the same age as Andy was playing in Miranda's chair. The girl pushed on the desk in front of her, spinning in the chair. She was so absorbed in her task she didn't notice their presence. Andy stopped her crying and hid behind Nigel's back, casting a curious glance at the blonde child.

"Look at her, Uncle Nigel. She's a little girl like me."

The girl looked at Andy. "No, I'm not like you. You're such a baby, crying over everything. I'm a big girl."

Andy furrowed her little eyebrows and tapped her foot. "I'm not a baby! I'm a big girl too!"

The girl raised an eyebrow, looking at the little brunette. "If you say so."

The child continued her spinning motion, ignoring her audience. She was wearing a familiar oversized dress and had bright blonde hair and expressive blue eyes. Nigel felt like fainting, as his brain tried in vain to understand the sudden appearance of a second child around the office. This girl too was very similar to someone he knew.

Approaching carefully, he decided to ask the girl, even if deep inside he was afraid of the answer.

"Hello there, sweetheart. Are you here alone? I'm Nigel. What's your name?"

The girl didn't stop playing with the chair as she answered in a soft voice, "I don't know you and my mother said I should never talk to strangers."

Serena and Emily rushed into the office, but Nigel stopped them with a gesture. Smiling shyly, Andy bravely walked toward the other girl.

"My name is Andy. Do you want to be my friend? What's your name?"

The little blonde stopped her spinning and rested her chin on her hand, elbow on the desk, contemplating her companion. "Your name is not Andy, because Andy is a boy's name. It's silly."

Nigel frowned and looked at the other adults to see their reaction. Both women were standing in the doorway, watching in amazement. He could sense they shared the same sense of familiarity.

Despite the little blonde's impertinent tone, Andy insisted, "My name is Andrea, but everybody calls me Andy. I'm a little girl like you, so we could play together, don't you think?"

The other child's bare feet were hanging from the oversized chair and Nigel saw a pair of high heels discarded under the desk.

The girl looked up to Andy again. "I like Andrea more than Andy."

Andy smiled and approached closer, apparently happy to have made a new friend. "So you can call me Andrea. What's your name?"

The child looked around for a moment, as if wondering if it was safe to speak in front of these people. Finally, her attention returned to Andy, who extended her smooth little hand to touch the blonde girl's long hair.

"You have such a beautiful hair. It looks like the sunshine."

The blonde girl was clearly surprised by the touch, but didn't pull away. Looking at Andy with curious eyes, she answered, "My name is Miranda Priestly."

Emily gasped as all blood drained from her face. "Oh. My. God. Could someone explain to me what is happening here? Did she just say her name is Miranda Priestly?"

The blonde girl looked at her with a challenge in her eyes. "Your mother should clean your ears if you can't hear what I say."

Emily widened her eyes in shock, her face pale. "Bloody hell, she is indeed Miranda Priestly!"

Clearly shocked, Serena looked from one girl to another. "Nigel, could you please tell me what's going on here? Is this some kind of joke?"

The bald man turned his back to the children and crossed his arms in annoyance. "If this is a joke, it is the worst I have ever seen. Actually, I asked Emily to find you, because I was hoping you would have a good explanation for this mess." Pointing to the girls behind his back, he added, "After all, it seems to me this is entirely your fault."

The girls were silent, but looking up at them curiously. Emily sat on the couch and put her head between her knees. "Oh, my god. This is not happening. Miranda Priestly and Andy Sachs are not in front of me as five year olds. I'm just having a very, very weird nightmare. I love my job. I love my job."

Her mouth hanging open, Serena walked to Nigel. "I don't understand what this is about and why you think I'm responsible for this madness."

Pointing at Andy's neck, he gave her some time to process the information. Serena's features changed from shock to fear. With a horrified frown, she extended a trembling hand in the direction of Andy's neck, but stopped when the girl flinched and hid behind the man's legs.

"Uncle Nigel, why is she looking at me like that? Make her stop!"

Tilting his head, Nigel locked eyes with Serena. "I can see by the look in your eyes that you finally reached the same conclusion I did. The amulet is on the wrong neck, obviously acting upon the wrong people. Now stop looking at the girl like an idiot or you'll scare her."

Serena blinked and looked around frantically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare her, but I'm just… confused. Do you think the amulet is responsible for this?"

He nodded. "Do you have a better idea?"

Emily stared at the girls. "Could anyone here explain to me why I'm looking at miniature replicas of Andy Sachs and Miranda Priestly? And why are you talking about an amulet as if it was an obvious explanation?"

Nigel paced nervously across the room. "Emily, please, not now and not in front of the children. I believe I have a theory about this phenomenon and Serena has a lot to explain to you, but first we need to devise a plan of action to deal with those two."

Now immersed in each other, the girls were not paying attention to them anymore. Andy smiled and Miranda tilted her head. "Miranda, would you like to play with me? We can hide and Uncle Nigel can find us and we can draw and paint and you could help me find Alicia."

Miranda stood up and approached the little brunette. "Who is Alicia?"

Andy rolled her eyes. "My pink dragon. She protects me all the time. You are going to love her!"

Nodding vigorously, little Miranda took one of Andy's hands. "We can play together and look for Alicia, but I won't hide here, because this place is very boring and I don't like these people. Let's find something fun to do. Come with me."

When they turned to leave the office, holding hands, their path was blocked by Nigel's body. "Nobody leaves this room until we have a plan of action."

Pulling Miranda closer to her, Andy smiled sweetly at him. "Uncle Nigel, we just want to play and there's nothing for us to do here. Miranda is right; this place is boring and we really need to find Alicia or I won't sleep at night."

He knelt down in front of them. "Look, I understand this is not a good place for children, but you need to give us some time to decide what to do. Could you please be good girls and sit on that couch for a few moments? We will spend a very fun weekend together, I promise. We are leaving soon, okay?"

The girls looked at each other and nodded. Hand in hand they sat on the couch, even though he could swear he saw a hint of stubbornness in Miranda's eyes. He decided to ignore them for a few minutes so he could collect his thoughts. Turning his attention to Emily, he ordered, "Cancel Miranda's appointments for the day. At least it's Friday, so there shouldn't be any problems."

"But Nigel, she has a full day of meetings and appointments! I can't just cancel! She will kill me!"

Rolling his eyes, he snarled, "And may I ask you what exactly your plan is? Maybe you should call Patrick and ask him to come here now and let her take a look at the pictures for the next issue!"

Emily was sat still on the couch, looking at girls in silence. Miranda tilted her head and inquired, "What's an appointment?"

Miranda's voice, so sweet and unguarded, prompted him to make a decision. "Okay, it seems that I'm the only one thinking straight here, so this is what we are going to do. Emily, you'll clear Miranda's schedule today through the weekend so we can work on this situation. That's an order. Blame me later if you need to."

Turning to the other woman, he continued, "Serena, you'll carefully research the amulet and bring us everything you can find about this frog witchcraft or whatever is related to it. Find me some answers, immediately. I'll call Doug so he can help me with them until we find out how to reverse this situation. In the meantime, I'll take the girls somewhere, feed them, and find them new clothes. We will take care of them."

Andy clapped hands. "Doug is coming here? Yay!"

Turning to Miranda, she smiled. "Oh, Miranda, Doug and Lily are my best friends. We're going to play together and you will be my new best friend. It will be so fun!"

Miranda shook her head. "No, I'm not playing with anybody else, only with you."

Suddenly, Emily stood, startling everyone. "Oh, my God! What about the twins?"

Looking at Miranda, she lowered her voice. "They are scheduled to spend the weekend with their mother. Their father is out of town."

Nigel paced around the room to calm his nerves, then stopped in front of Miranda's desk. "Oh my god, two other children to worry about. Do they have any relatives that could take them for the weekend?"

He had never seen Emily so scared. "I'm afraid not. What are we going to do?"

They looked at each other and Serena murmured, "This is getting better and better. Now what? Four children instead of two? Perfect!"

Looking at the girls, who were obviously confused, Nigel thought about their options. They knew very little about the magic or its aftereffects. Maybe Serena would be able to gather some information to give them a better idea about what to do. Regardless, two five year girls were under their supervision and they would need attention. The twins were a little older, but still, only children. How difficult could it be to take care of four girls? Extending his hand, he announced his decision.

"Emily, give me the townhouse keys."

"What? Are you mad? I won't do that! You know perfectly well how private Mir… our boss is. I don't even want to think about the consequences if we intrude into her home."

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't care! You heard me. I have no place to take them and my apartment is too small to accommodate four children. The townhouse will be a perfect place, considering you and Serena are coming along with us. We'll need all the help we can get."

Serena looked at the girls and then at Nigel. "What's your plan? To raise them? We should look for help. Someone must know what to do to reverse this!"

"What kind of help? Are you out of your mind? This thing, whatever it is, begins here and ends here. You started this mess and involved us, so stop complaining and go find some answers. Something is happening and we are the only ones that know. Look at those girls, they are defenseless, and Uncle Nigel, Uncle Doug, Aunt Serena, and Aunt Emily are going to take care of them! We will do what we do best: we will work as a team, solve this problem, and bring them back to us!"

Taking a step in Serena's direction, he offered her a menacing glare. "We are taking this to the grave, do you hear me?"

Emily and Serena nodded silently after his outburst. Realizing he was yelling, he looked at the girls regretfully. Andy's eyes were wide and Miranda was holding her protectively. Sighing, he approached.

"Sorry for yelling, my darlings. Uncle Nigel is just worried about you, okay?"

Both girls nodded and he sat by their sides. "Look, you don't have to worry because we are going to take care of you. We're are leaving now and we're going to a beautiful big house, where you are going to meet two very special girls. There are lots of toys and games there, so you're going to love it. We're spending the weekend together. It will be so much fun!"

Andy offered him a wide smile, but Miranda looked at him suspiciously. Standing up, he extended his both hands to the girls. "Let's go. We have a long and amazing weekend waiting for us."

Andy promptly reached for his hand and smiled at Miranda, who slowly stood. Nigel offered his other hand, but she refused, taking Andy's little hand instead of his. Sighing, he thought that even as a child, Andy was still the only person Miranda truly trusted.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in his life, Nigel blessed Miranda's circumspect demeanor toward her staff. As soon as he informed Roy that Miranda's "nieces" should be ready for her arrival, the driver ferried them directly to the townhouse without asking any questions. He didn't even inquire why Miranda wouldn't be coming back with him, or why Andy was not delivering the Book later. After all, changes in his boss's plans were commonplace and he was very well paid to be discreet about it. Fearing the girls would call each other's name and rouse suspicion, Nigel raised the privacy glass and sighed in relief when the car finally began to move.

Once in the back seat, Andy immediately moved toward the art director, snuggling into his side. Her eyes heavy with sleep, the little brunette yawned. He tugged her closer protectively and offered his left shoulder to Miranda, but she didn't move, adopting a stiff position, looking outside the window. Without being observed, he studied the blond child attentively, noting her aloof and quiet manner. As a friend, he was aware of her personal story, which led him to forgive the girl's reserved mood. He knew that Miranda was the third child of an underprivileged family, raised by hard working but not very affectionate parents. Most of her childhood she had to take care of herself, which explained her intolerance of people's weakness or complaints. She was also extremely protective when it came to her children, obviously offering to them the love once denied to her.

When the car stopped in front of the townhouse, Andy was sleeping deeply, so he took the girl in his arms while Miranda opened the door for them. Dismissing Roy with a polite nod, Nigel turned to Doug, who was already waiting for him on the sidewalk. In a moment of despair, he had called his partner and the young man dropped everything and came to the townhouse, hoping to review the evidence of Nigel's strange story with his own eyes. One look at the sleeping child was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

"Oh my God, Nigel! It's really her."

His eyes were sad as he approached, touching Andy's soft hair. "Oh, my friend, what happened to you?"

Nigel barely heard Doug anguished whisper. "Are they going to be like this forever?"

Looking into Miranda's attentive eyes, he tried to hide his own worries. "I have no idea, Doug, just a guess. I believe we will have some answers once Emily and Serena join us later. For now, I need your help to take care of their needs and to receive the twins later."

Doug smiled, caressing Miranda's hair. "No problem, darling, I love children. We're going to figure out together what to do, aren't we?"

Miranda, Nigel noted, didn't seem very impressed with either of them, focusing her attention on the brunette child sleeping on Nigel's shoulder.

"Is Andrea going to sleep all the time? She promised to play with me."

The demanding tone, even when coming from a child's mouth, was so familiar that Nigel rolled his eyes. "Come with us, sweetheart. I'm sure she will wake up in a few minutes and you'll have her exclusive attention again, just the way you like. Meanwhile we're going to eat some snacks and change these clothes before they are ruined."

Miranda followed them, accepting Doug's hand. "My best friend Andrea is sleeping now, but when she wakes up we're going to look for Alicia. I promised her we would find her."

Doug kneeled quickly in front of the blond girl, with wide eyes. "She remembered Alicia already?"

Miranda nodded vigorously and Doug stood, patting Nigel's shoulder. "In this case, our most urgent concern is to find a pink dragon identical to the one she had at this age, or we are screwed. I'm going to a toy store immediately to see if I can find something suitable."

The look in Doug's eyes was enough to scare the older man. "Is it really that bad?"

"It's worse. If I can't find a very fluffy pink dragon, I can assure you no one is sleeping in this house tonight."

…..

Doug was dead tired when he opened Miranda's front door a couple of hours later, carrying bags full of clothes and shoes for the girls. Unfortunately, he had failed in returning with the most important item of his quest, the famous pink dragon, and he was already pitying his poor little friend, who would be inconsolable in the absence of her beloved toy. Following the sounds of children's voices coming from the kitchen, he approached, smiling tenderly at Andy's unmistakable giggle as one of the twins playfully tickled her belly. Across the table, the other redhead was helping Miranda with some Lego blocks while Nigel prepared sandwiches for the group.

As he settled the bags on one of the chairs, Doug was greeted by his partner, who offered him a brief report of the night. Emily and Serena were still upstairs, using Miranda's computer to research the Muiraquitã.

After telling the twins about the situation, Nigel controlled their panic by assuring them the spell would be temporary. After the initial shock, Miranda's daughters had been thrilled by the news, as well by the chance to have their mother under their supervision. The girls, who had been Andy's friends since the Harry Potter incident, were not just excited about Nigel's story, but also convinced the young brunette would be the best friend ever to their mother. Once they believed Nigel would take care of everything, they started to enjoy the children's company, bringing them toys and helping Nigel bathe and feed them. Doug was surprised at the twins' reaction and couldn't help thinking that maybe eleven year old children were wiser about the mysteries of life than an adult could ever be.

He laughed hard as Nigel and Caroline dramatically narrated Miranda's escaping during the bath and Cassidy's frantic hunt for her through the house. Despite his deep worries concerning his friend's welfare, he had to admit the hilarity of a naked young Miranda running while her own daughter chased her.

With the twins' help during the evening, the blond girl seemed more relaxed, surrounded by her daughters and friends. Nigel brought the food to the table, inviting Doug to join them.

Accepting one of the sandwiches, he sat by Andy's side, just to feel a soft hand pulling his sleeve. "Did you find Alicia, Uncle Doug? Uncle Nigel said you would bring her to me."

Doug froze with the sandwich halfway to his mouth. Exchanging a glance with Nigel, he smiled. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry but I couldn't find her."

"Are you sure you looked everywhere? She loves to hide. I'm always looking for her."

The young man's heart melted at her sad pout. Seeing his best friend so young and vulnerable was painful, but even though he had tried, he couldn't find anything even vaguely resembling the girl's toy. Knowing Andy so well, he tried to prevent what he knew would be the beginning of a crisis. Caressing her hair, he reassured her. "Don't worry, Andy, Alicia is not here now, but we are, you see? You have a lot of people to protect you. Everything is going to be fine and you have nothing to be afraid of."

A deep frown covered her face as tears fell upon her cheeks. "But I can't sleep without my dragon. I'm afraid of the dark and of being alone in my bedroom. Mommy gave her to me to protect me."

As soon as Andy started to cry, Miranda left her work with the blocks and rounded the table, obviously affected by the other girl's sadness. Andy's sobs were so intense it melted everybody's heart. The fear and insecurity clear in her eyes, she turned her head to Miranda, who was now by her side and murmured, "When my Alicia is with me I don't miss my mommy. Now, I don't have my mommy or my Alicia."

Miranda offered her a hand. "You have me."

Suddenly the sobs abated as Andy considered Miranda's words. "But will you stay with me all night long, Miranda?"

The blond child seemed more confident and proud than should be expected of a five year old. "I'm not afraid of anything, not even when my brothers try to scare me, so you can sleep with me. I'll protect you much better than Alicia would."

Andy stood from the table, not crying anymore. Taking one of Miranda's little hands, she whispered, "But will you let me curl my fingers in your hair as I do with my little dragon?"

Miranda smile was beautiful as she pulled Andy along. "Yes, I will. Come, let's play upstairs. There are a lot of books and Caroline can tell us a story."

The young brunette held Miranda's hand firmly, forgetting everything about Alicia or her fears as the twins followed them to one of the guest rooms.

Doug stared at Nigel, struck by the scene. "That was weird. I never saw her forget Alicia so quickly. This is some kind of miracle."

Nigel sighed as he took the dishes to the counter. "Well, I hope that means the Muiraquitã is working its magic. One thing we can't deny – Andy found herself a real dragon."

…

In the guest room, Caroline dressed them in two sets of her own pajamas, obviously too big, making them even more cute. Taking her babysitting job very seriously, Cassidy went to her bedroom, looking for some fairytale books her mother had bought when they were younger.

When the girls were comfortably settled in the large bed, surrounded by games and books, Caroline bumped Cassidy's shoulder, whispering mischievously, "Hey, sis, we could boss Miranda around until she grows up again! What do you think about that?"

Miranda looked up immediately and her innocent eyes held a flash of something very familiar to the redheaded girls. "Nobody bosses me around, not even my brothers, and if you're not good to us, I will tell Uncle Nigel and you will be in such trouble!"

The twins' eyes widened in shock, as they remembered who exactly they were dealing with, despite the temporary age difference.

Pulling Andy even closer, the aggravated young blonde added, "Andrea and I are not playing with you anymore if you don't behave."

Andy accepted Miranda's protective hug, but didn't pay any attention to the conversation, already fascinated by the pictures in the books.

Caroline held her hands up. "Okay. You don't need to be angry; I was just kidding."

Miranda huffed and Cassidy approached, also climbing on the bed. Pulling Andy into her lap, she smiled. "Come on, I'll tell you a story before bedtime."

Andy clapped her little hands excitedly. "Yeah! Please, Cassidy, tell me a story about a princess as beautiful as Miranda. Let's find a book where the princess has blue eyes and bright golden hair."

Tilting her head, Miranda asked in a tiny voice, "Do you really think I'm beautiful, Andrea?"

Leaning forward in Cassidy's lap, Andy extended a smooth hand to Miranda's pale cheek. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You're like a princess."

Touching her own face just where Andy's hand had been, Miranda whispered, "Nobody ever said I was as beautiful as a princess."

Caroline also came closer, mimicking Cassidy gesture and bringing Miranda to her lap. "But you are very beautiful, Mo-Miranda, and when you grow up you will be a princess."

Miranda offered than an adorable smile. "Princesses are nice, but I like queens more. Can I be a queen when I grow up, Caroline?"

Miranda's daughter hugged her mother tightly, kissing her head. "Of course you can be a queen. You can be anything you want."

Andy looked at Caroline impatiently. "Are you telling us a story or not?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "My God, a few hours with Miranda and she's becoming impatient and demanding." Turning to the girls, she added, "So, what do you say we make up our own story?"

The girls loved the idea and Andy clapped her hands, as she always did when she was excited. "Yeah! I'll start!There's a princess and she is so, so beautiful and she has golden hair and blue eyes. She talks with little bunnies and birds and she likes to sing."

Cassidy looked at Miranda, encouraging her to continue. "What else?"

Miranda curled her hands around Caroline arms, which were around her waist. "She lives in a big castle and everybody does as she says. She dresses in beautiful dresses and she has a lot of friends and a lot of toys to play with."

As they talked and laughed together, the jade pendant shone brightly, beating like a small heart at Andy's neck.

…

At the door, Nigel observed the children, smiling at the scene. Cassidy had Andy curled up on her lap, smiling brightly while they created a story. Miranda and Caroline sat at the end of the bed and he noted Miranda's eyes were paying more attention to the brunette than to the story; she was obviously fascinated by her new friend. Sometimes she interrupted Cassidy, making little comments to attract Andy's attention and her face was proud when she got a smile in return. He felt bad having to interrupt their fun, but it was late and they should rest.

"Bedtime for all the princesses living in this castle."

The four children complained in unison and Andy tried to bargain. "Oh, but Uncle Nigel, the princess has not found the prince yet."

At that, Miranda inquired, "But how do you know she will find a prince? I bet she will find another princess and they will be friends forever and ever. They don't need any silly prince."

Nigel smiled, leading the youngest girl to bed. Once Miranda was comfortably settled, Andy approached her, laying her head on Miranda's shoulder as her little hand curled in Miranda's hair.

"Miranda, do you think she will find another beautiful princess like her? I love princesses! If this story has two princesses it will be the best story ever!"

"Well, we have to sleep now, but tomorrow I can tell you a story about two princesses."

"Oh, do you promise, Miranda?"

"Yes, I promise."

The blond girl hugged her closer and they dropped to sleep almost immediately.

….

Nigel had a drink in one hand and the tablet containing the digital version of Runway in the other. Now that the girls had finally succumbed to exhaustion, the house was silent. Doug and Emily were already in the guestrooms waiting for their respective companions.

Half an hour earlier, after putting the girls to sleep, Nigel joined Serena in Miranda's study, intending to work on The Book. Serena was obviously avoiding Emily and the talk she had postponed, using the research as an excuse.

The time they spent in front of the computer was not exactly conclusive, but they discovered some clues to solve the mystery. Emily found some stories about people who apparently had survived to tell of their experiences. According to those versions the magic faded once the couple surrendered to love.

Serena was barely awake in front of the computer. "I don't understand: why children?"

Nigel stared at Serena, not understanding her question. "Hmm?"

"Why did the amulet turn them into children? I mean, it's obvious that somehow the Muiraquitã worked, meaning they are destined to be together. The question is: why did they have to become children to find the way into each other's hearts?"

The bald man thought for a minute. "Innocence."

Tilting her head, Serena frowned. "What do you mean?"

Another long silence preceded his next words. "You know, adult lives are so full of problems: work, money, family, angst, fear. The lack of time, the daily complications make it difficult to return to simplicity. We are always so full of questions, looking for complicated answers, that sometimes we lose the simple ability to see the obvious but crucial questions. Look at them, so unaware of the craziness of this world. Here, in each other's arms, they have no problems, so they just dream about pure happiness."

Serena smiled. "You're probably right. They're so pure and cute like this. How long do you think it's going to take until they're back to being adults?"

"Well, I believe they will need to find the way into their own hearts and return to us when they're ready for each other."

Serena stood, stretching her legs. "It's strange to admit, but I'll really miss those two little brats when they're back to normal, even if all I can think about right now is a good night's sleep."

"Go get some rest, my friend; they won't probably wake until tomorrow. Go talk to Emily and get some sleep."

"Sleep is the last thing I want to do with her, but I'm so nervous. What if she takes it the wrong way?"

Nigel took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I wouldn't be so worried if I were you. That woman loves you and when she hears your explanation she will understand this entire mess was caused by your affection. I only have one piece of advice to offer you."

"And that would be?"

"Behave! We have kids around. Lots of them."


	4. Chapter 4

Trying to be silent, Serena entered the dimly lit bedroom. Emily was apparently asleep and luckily she wouldn't have to face the redhead, who would obviously demand explanations. Earlier, when they were researching the spell, Emily seemed disappointed, maybe even hurt. Doubting Emily could harbor any feelings for her, Serena assumed the other woman was too shocked at finding out about Serena's intentions.

At some point during the research, Emily became serious and monosyllabic and had left for the bedroom as soon as she could. Serena would have preferred to sleep elsewhere, but unfortunately the only vacant bed was in Miranda's bedroom and crossing that boundary would be even worse than facing a disappointed friend. At least knowing the other woman had no interest in her would serve to keep Serena's feet firmly on the ground.

She would move on and, if everything worked out for Andy and Miranda, be happy knowing that the amulet had brought two hearts together. Sighing, she took off her pants and jacket, leaving the rest of her clothes in place.

Careful not to disturb her companion, she lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Emily shifted under the sheets and when Serena turned, bright eyes were looking intently at her. Serena shivered. Not knowing what to say, she kept silent. Should she apologize? Leave? She was confused when a single tear escaped Emily's eye.

"If you had asked my opinion about the amulet, I would have told you Andy was in love with Miranda and you wouldn't have deluded yourself."

Serena blinked, confused, and reached up to touch Emily's wet cheek. "What are you talking about?"

Emily closed her eyes at the soft touch, her words coming in a broken whisper. "I thought we were friends and you would come to me if you had a problem. You should have told me you were in love with her. I could have helped you, given you some advice or…at least warned you she was a lost cause. Andy has loved Miranda for as long as I remember and I'm surprised you didn't realize it."

Serena sat up in the bed and looked down at her companion. "Wait a second. You think I brought the Muiraquitã for Andy?"

Embarrassed, Emily looked away, bringing her body up against the head of the bed. "You don't need to be shy about it; I understand. She is the sweetest person I know and I don't blame you. Everybody loves her: Miranda, Nigel, Jocelyn…"

Rolling her eyes, she concluded, "Bloody hell, even I am charmed when she smiles. If I had realized you felt more than friendship for her I would have…" Closing her mouth abruptly, Emily blushed. "My point is: I never imagined you were in love with her."

Heart pounding, Serena knelt on the bed. "Emily, the Muiraquitã was not meant to be hers. The amulet is around the wrong neck due to a terrible misunderstanding."

Emily raised her eyebrow, confused. "I don't get it. If it was not meant for her…how did she get it?"

Taking a deep breath, Serena crawled closer, extending a tentative hand toward Emily's face. "I put the necklace on your desk. After I left it there I imagine she picked it up, maybe attracted by its beauty. Maybe she simply tried in on, not imagining the consequences."

Emily gasped, taken aback by Serena's words.

Serena covered her face and sobbed. "I have loved you for so long, but I was afraid that you would never return my feelings, so I did this stupid thing. I meant no harm!"

Gazing at Emily, she finally voiced her fears. "Now, look at this mess. What if they never come back?"

The redhead gasped. "Did I just hear you say you love me?"

Ignoring Emily's words, Serena kept crying. "You don't understand! I always knew I had no chance with you, but I saw the Muriaquitã and I had this crazy idea and look what I did to them!"

Emily rose to her knees and hugged Serena fiercely. "Oh, sweetheart, don't cry. I love you too. Everything is going to be all right, I know it."

"But Andy is one of my best friends and Miranda… Oh God! Miranda is a mother and our boss and…"

Emily interrupted the outburst with a kiss, holding Serena's head in both hands. The other woman gasped, but kissed back, holding Emily tight. After a while, they parted, needing air. Serena eyes were wide as she processed Emily's words.

"Emily, did you say you love me?"

Her answer was a nod, an eye roll, and a smile so bright that Serena's heart stopped for a second. They reached for each other. After that, nothing made sense anymore.

...

Nigel woke up disoriented when a pair of little fingers deliberately opened his eyes and children's giggles echoed in the room. Blinking in an attempt to find his bearings, he found himself looking at two young girls very much awake and eager for company.

Miranda smiled and whispered in Andy's ear, "Uncle Nigel snores like a bear."

Andy gave a hearty laugh and without ceremony jumped on the bed. "Wake up, Uncle Nigel! We want to play! It's a beautiful morning! Wake up, wake up!"

Grumbling, Doug turned on the sheets. "My God, is there a fire somewhere? What time is it?"

Miranda's face was serious as she climbed on the bed on Doug's side. "Time for you to wake up and make us breakfast! We are children, so you adults must take care of us and take us to the park as you promised yesterday. We're wasting time because you're lazy. C'mon!"

Doug laughed at the girl's demeanor. Even as a child Miranda clearly couldn't stand the thought of wasted time.

Andy approached him and her bright smile melted Doug's heart. "Uncle Nigel snores like a big bear, don't you think, Uncle Doug?"

He definitely couldn't argue with that. "You're right, sweetheart; he snores like a bear."

The art director's eyes widened and he sat up on the bed. Snarling, he held his hands as if they were animal's claws. Advancing toward the giggling girls, he growled, "I'll show you now who is a bear!"

In one swift motion, he jumped up and started chasing the two girls, who were screaming and running and giggling. Stretching, Doug smiled and got up to join his partner and the children for breakfast.

Downstairs he could feel the energy and joy of a house full of children and wondered if the conversation about adoption would come sooner than he had expected. The young man had never been so happy since Nigel had come into his life and marriage and children seemed the next logical step. If only he could talk to his good friend Andy… She would have the best advice.

Doug halted at the kitchen door when he noted the four girls were petting a huge St. Bernard that he did not recall being in the house the previous night. The fluffy dog was insistently licking Miranda's face, to the girl's evident delight.

Entering the kitchen, he grabbed a cup of coffee and whispered to Nigel, "Tell me something, sweetheart, was I so hysterical last night that I didn't see the dog? I've never seen such a big animal in my life and if I did not notice it a few hours ago, I need medication."

Nigel smiled, giving a peck on his lips. "Don't worry, darling, this is Patricia, just another victim of the spell. She was at the vet yesterday and Miranda had no time to warn Emily that she should be picked up. The poor thing slept in a cage and just because of that I think she deserves to join us in Central Park."

Observing the interaction, Doug tilted his head. "Look at her. She acts as if she recognizes Miranda."

Nigel sat at the table, sipping from his mug. "She must be a little confused as to why the smell of her mistress is on a child, but it seems she likes the general idea of having the attention of so many girls."

Turning to the children, Nigel continued softly, "A few moments ago a strange thing happened. The necklace was shining."

Doug tilted his head. "Really? What do you think it means?"

"I don't know, but maybe it's a good sign. Andy was afraid of Patricia, so Miranda took her hand, encouraging her to pet the dog. That was the exact moment when the thing came to life. As soon as they were not touching each other anymore, it stopped."

Both men were pensive during breakfast, unable to take their eyes off of the youngest girls.

Once the children were fed, Nigel teased, "I believe we promised a day in the park to someone, but I don't remember who it was. Do you remember, Doug?"

"Hm, let me see. It's hard to say; there were so many girls in the house last night."

Andy and Miranda immediately rushed up to him. Excited, Andy climbed onto Doug's lap. "You promised all of us! Are we going to the Central Park? Can we take Patricia with us?"

Doug thought about their childhood, when Andy used to persuade everyone with those beautiful eyes. It was impossible to deny her anything when she was so adorable.

"Well, if I promised you, we must go right now and of course you may take Patricia. But you need to go up and change! C'mon!"

Doug and the four girls went upstairs while Nigel wrapped sandwiches and grabbed some juice boxes. He heard Andy's little voice greeting Serena in the hall.

"Good morning, Aunt Serena!"

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"We are going to the park. Do you want to come with is? You can bring Aunt Emily, because I know she is your best friend!"

Nigel looked up from his task as Serena, blushing, knelt in front of the girl.

"Thank you so much for inviting us, but I will wait for you here with Aunt Emily, okay?"

Andy thought for a moment and replied, "Of course! If Aunt Emily stays here you must be with her. Everybody should be with their best friends, so I'll take Miranda with me to the park. Is that okay?

"Of course, sweetie. Have fun."

Serena kissed the child before she ran toward the stairs. Standing up, she approached Nigel with a very happy grin on her face.

"Good morning, Nigel. Isn't it a beautiful day?"

Nigel raised an eyebrow. "Good morning! It looks like someone had a fantastic night."

"Oh, Nigel. You have no idea."

"Spare me the details, please. I assume you lovebirds will stay in bed all morning."

"That's the plan. Breakfast in bed."

They worked in silence for a while, organizing the food on the counter, until Serena said, "You were right, you know."

"About what?"

"I didn't need any spell; she already loved me."

"Of course, honey. That was as obvious to me as the love Miranda and Andy had for each other."

When the table was set, Serena sighed. "I am very sorry for this mess."

"Serena, if it all works out, in the end it will have been worth it. Let's hope for the best; it's only been a few hours."

Serena sipped her coffee thoughtfully. "True, but it is amazing how connected they are already, don't you think?"

"Yes, and I must admit I never thought I would use the word 'cute' and 'Miranda' in the same sentence, but it is wonderful to see the two little ones holding hands all the time. It's probably the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

Serena smiled. "I just want all this to be solved, because I don't know if I can bear the thought of..."

"Shh. Don't even think about it. And please, stop blaming yourself. It was an accident and we must have faith; after all, the research indicates it is reversible."

"Yes, but—"

"No buts. Let's continue with the plan of keeping them together all the time. I'm sure this mess will be solved in good time."

Looking at her, he winked. "But let's pray that the right time is before Monday or we are really screwed on that magazine."

Serena smiled and surprised her friend hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

He was a little embarrassed, but returned the hug. "You're welcome. Now go, because I have a long day ahead entertaining those little ones."

...

The ride to the park was very pleasant and it was obvious the girls had fun. Even Patricia radiated happiness, running around the children and barking. In the middle of the morning, Doug gave up playing with them, leaving the girls under Cassidy and Caroline's supervision. Exhausted after mediating an argument about who would be leading their hide and seek game, he sat beside Nigel and simply observed. The twins had a wonderful way of dealing with Miranda's stubbornness as well as with Andy's sullenness when she was denied. Despite the differences in personality, both girls had a strong temper and could be very challenging, forcing their "uncles" to exercise enormous patience.

A couple of hours later, a blanket was unfolded on the grass and the children were invited to take a break and eat some snacks. The twins were hungry and sat side by side, accepting the sandwiches and the juice. Miranda and Andy, however, were still running together, followed by Patricia, not caring about anything around them, happy in each other's company.

Nigel stood, ready to call them once more, but changed his mind when he saw the amulet shining brightly above Andy's heart. She was smiling as she ran toward Miranda with her arms outstretched, her little hands full of flowers.

Miranda halted, blushing self-consciously as Andy offered her the little bouquet and kissed her cheek. She took the flowers and smiled, pulling Andy by the hand, as they ran together again. The four witnesses under the tree looked at each other, silently agreeing to let the magic happen.

Later that night, the house was silent as most of its inhabitants slept.

"Miranda? Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"I can't sleep. I'm afraid of the dark."

A ruffling noise preceded a soft light and Andy blinked when she saw Miranda's face. "Where did you find a lantern?"

Miranda sat in the sheets beside the brunette. "In Caroline's bedroom. I borrowed it in case you were afraid."

Andy giggled and sat up in the bed. In a swift move she took the edge of the blanket, covering them both. "I made a tent for us, so we're protected."

Miranda smiled, striving to make Andy happy. "I'm here for you. You don't need to be afraid anymore."

Andy's nodded and hugged her friend. "Thank you, Miranda! You were right about Alicia. I don't need her anymore!"

Miranda blushed and looked away. "Do you want me to tell you a story so you can go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, please! You promised to tell that story about two little princesses who would be friends forever."

Andy lay her head in the other girl's lap, surprising Miranda, who began to caress the long dark hair, thinking that nothing was more beautiful than her best friend.

"So, tell me, Miranda. What's the end of the story?"

Miranda thought for a bit and cleared her throat. "One of the princesses was very sad because no one cared about her. So she was always trying to escape and make new friends. Then, one day, she met another princess who was so beautiful, so very beautiful, that all the animals of the forest loved her."

Andy sat up again, very close to Miranda, her eyes showing how captivated she was by Miranda's words. "And this other princess was also sad?"

"No, she was very happy and everyone loved her because her smile shone like a rainbow."

"Oh, I bet she was so beautiful!"

"Yes, she was very beautiful. More beautiful than all the princesses of all the stories that have ever been told."

Taking Miranda's hand, Andy smiled. "And what else?"

"Then, one day, the happy princess met the sad princess and they became best friends, doing everything together."

Andy signed in wonder. "They should be so happy playing together."

Miranda knelt in front of the other girl. "They were. And the sad princess realized that she was no longer sad, so she asked if the happy princess would like to be her friend forever."

"And the little happy princess accepted?"

"Yes, and they lived happily ever after."

Andy smiled and clapped. "Oh, Miranda, this is the best story I've ever heard."

"See, I told you that they did not need a silly prince."

"And you were right. You are always right." Andy thought for a moment. "Miranda, do you think we can be like the princesses in the story and become friends forever? I want to be your friend forever and never let anyone make you cry."

A warm smile lit Miranda's face. "Yes, you can stay with me forever and I won't be sad anymore."

Andy hugged her friend, kissing her on the cheek.

Miranda gasped. "Andy, why is your necklace shining so much?"

"I don't know. I don't remember how I got this necklace around my neck."

Andy looked down and realized the light emitted by the necklace was stronger than that of the lantern, illuminating their small tent. Miranda removed the sheet and the whole room lit up.

They watched fascinated as Andy turned off the lantern and laughed when the green light seemed to pulse even more strongly. Miranda touched Andrea's neck, her fingers encircling the stone.

"This necklace is so beautiful, Andrea."

Andy smiled as her little fingers pulled the chain from her neck. She offered it to her friend. "Take it as a gift. It's yours now."

Miranda was surprised. "For me? But is so beautiful."

"Yes. And you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen so I want to give it to so you will remember me forever."

Andy put the amulet around Miranda's neck as the girl's eyes brightened with tears. "I could never ever forget you, Andrea."

Miranda looked from the necklace to Andy and for a moment the light shone so brightly it became unbearable and the girls closed their eyes.

When it dimmed, they opened their eyes again.

Gone were childish looks, replaced by the depths of a lover's gaze – two souls connected by a deep bond. From their lips no words were heard other than sweet murmurs following light touches, starved kisses, and consuming passion. Finally, the undeniable magic of their bodies bound their spirits forever.

When the light was at last extinguished, Miranda held Andrea in her arms, their breathing slowly returning to normal as the first light of morning filled the window. Andrea's eyes, always so beautiful and pure, showed all the love that overflowed from her chest.

In turn, Miranda's face had never been so beautiful and open, radiating tranquility and a sincerity that would be exclusively offered to the beauty lying in her arms. Even though she was confused by the circumstances, she knew that nothing was as important as this surprising intimacy.

The smiles that lit up their faces came from the purest melody within their hearts and they recognized the silent vows in each other's expression. Promises would be made, a new life would begin, but nothing and no one could ever separate them. Miranda was the first to break the silence, her breath caressing Andy's lips.

"I don't want my question to sound like a complaint, because I have never felt this happy in my entire life." To emphasize her words she delivered a tender kiss to Andrea's mouth. "But I must know if you finally found the courage to drug and kidnap me, because, darling, I have no idea how I ended up here in your arms."

Andy traced the soft lips with her fingers, smiling broadly at her lover's light tone. "Considering I don't even know where I am, I suppose I could ask you the same thing."

Miranda rolled them over, her naked body fully pressed against her young and delicious lover. She didn't give a damn as how she got where she was, as long as she could stay here forever.

"We are definitely in my house. This is one of my guest rooms."

Andy's hands traced the contours of Miranda's back, her eyes shining with happiness. "Really? Well, it doesn't seem the work of a kidnaper then. Maybe some kind of love fairy decided to bring us together?"

Pulling Miranda's head toward her, she captured the older woman's lips, kissing her deeply and slowly. When they came up for air, Miranda raised an eyebrow. "So, do you believe in fairytales?"

Andy pecked her lips once more. "That, or Nigel finally found the courage to lock us together as he promised to do a few months ago. You were driving him mad with your temper, you know?"

Miranda seemed distracted by Andy's lips. "Well, whoever did this deserves my gratitude for getting you where you belong – right here in my arms."

Kissing Andy's neck, she murmured. "You can continue to believe in fairytales if you must, as long as I can show you again how much I love you."

Andy closed her eyes as Miranda's lips made coherent thought impossible. "Right now, I only believe in the magic of being in your arms, my love, and I never want to be anywhere else."

...

The next morning, a sleepy Nigel opened the door, only to discover that the magic of love had finally happened.

The End


End file.
